bullyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Tad Spencer
thumb|Tad Spencer 'Tad Spencer '''ist ein Schüler an der Bullworth Academy und ein Mitglied der Preps. Er wurde von Baron Vaughn synchronisiert. Beschreibung Tad ist ein kleiner Prep mit gegeelten Haaren. Er trägt einen Aquaberry-Pullunder mit grauen Hosen und eine goldene Armbanduhr. Im Winter trägt er eine Überziehjacke von Aquaberry und einen blau-gelb gestreiften Schal. Charakteristik Tad ist der zweitreichste Prep, direkt hinter Derby Harrington. Sein Familienglück kommt vielleicht von Spencer Shipping, eine Schifffirma in Blue Skies Industrial Park, die von seinem Vater geführt wird. Ihre Wohnung liegt in der Mitte von Old Bullworth Vale und die Garage ist so groß, dass sie ihre eigene Adresse hat. Sogar für die Ansichten der Preps hat es Tad zu sehr auf seinen Status abgesehen. Er versucht der Anführer der Preps zu werden und Derby sein Amt wegzunehmen. Er will die Freundschaft zwischen Derby und Bif zerstören und macht den Namen der Harrington's schmutzig. Tad hat große Probleme zuhause, vorallem wegen seinem herrischen Vater. Er mag und hasst seinen Vater gleichzeitig und liebt ihn zwar, jedoch will er ihm die schlechte Behandlung heimzahlen. Manchmal murmelt er über die Probleme seiner Eltern vor sich hin. Er schämt sich dafür, dass sein Vater sich das Geld selbst erarbeitet hat (anstatt geerbt) und versucht, einen britischen Akzent aufzulegen, damit die anderen nicht dahinter kommen. Scheinbar überträgt Tad's Vater seine Probleme auf seinen Sohn, wie man von Tad hören kann. Tad ist nicht der einzige Prep, dem Inzucht vorgeworfen wird. Jedoch gibt es Gerüchte, er hat Schwimmhäute am rechten Fuß. Er hat außerdem einen Bruder, der kein Kinn hat und im Happy Volts Asylum einsitzt. Tad's Vater scheint gewalttätig gegenübet Tad Und seiner Frau zu sein. Wenn man Tad fertigmacht, sagt er manchmal ''I'm sorry, Dad (dt. Es tut mir leid, Papa). Beim Kämpfen sagt er dann Sätze wie I learned this from my dad! (dt. Das habe ich von meinem Papa gelernt) und I'll pound you like my dad pounds me (dt. Ich werde dich schlagen wie mein Vater mich schlägt). Rolle im Spiel Tad scheint eine große Rolle bei den Preps zu haben. Er führt das Trio in der Mission Die Eier an, in dem noch Chad Morris und Parker Ogilvie sind. Tad's Plan ist es, Mr. Hattrick's Haus mit Eiern zu bewerfen, weil dieser versuchte, Mr. Galloway zu feuern. Jedoch wird Tad von Gary Smith abgepasst und darüber aufgeklärt, dass Jimmy Kommentare über Tad's Familie gemacht hat und ihn einen inzüchtigen Hermaphoditen genannt hat. Tad verschließt die Tore, jedoch kämpft Jimmy sich frei. In der Mission Tad's Haus befiehlt Tad den Preps, rauszugehen und herauszufinden, wer Eier durch die Fenster wirft. Nach dieser Mission ist Tad's Rolle im Spiel quasi vorbei. Er wird einmal von Lola Lombardi erwähnt, dass er einer der Jungen ist, den sie für Geld datet. Verwirrung um den Namen Tad war einer der sieben Charaktere, die vor der Veröffentlichung auf der Website veröffentlicht wurden. Sein Nachname war dort jedoch Smith-Althorp Smith, um den Inzest bei den Preps zu unterstreichen. Zwar wurde sein Name für das Spiel in Spencer abgeändert, jedoch wurde er auf der offiziellen Website, die nach dem Release erschien, wieder in Smith-Althorp Smith genannt. Der Nachname Spencer klingt allerdings glaubwürdiger. Trivia *Sein Name basiert möglicherweise auf dem Protagonist von The Switch, ein Roman aus dem Jahre 1996 von Anthony Harowitz. Der Tad aus dem Roman hat ebenfalls reiche Eltern, was auch Zufall sein könnte. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Schüler Kategorie:Preps Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:NPC Kategorie:Jugendlicher